1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a device to be used in mounting microphones for detecting shock waves as they pass over the surface of an aircraft fuselage, wing, or the like, and more particularly to a device for mounting a microphone pick-up head 12 flush with respect to the external surface of the skin 14 of an aircraft A for detecting shock waves as they pass thereover.
As can be fully appreciated by those involved in conducting research related to boundary tests for detecting turbulent flow of air over the external surfaces of aircraft, much difficulty has been encountered in utilizing conventional mountings for microphone pick-up heads. For example, heretofore probe-type microphone pick-up heads mounted in foam blocks to eliminate vibrations, have been employed. However, such devices simply have not met existing needs because they tend to produce vibration-induced, spurious and unwanted signals which can be greater than the measured noise, whereby meaningful date is distorted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search conducted for the instant invention uncovered the patents listed on the enclosed Form PTO-1449.
It is believed that the most pertinent reference discovered during the course of the search is the patent to Baltakis U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,492, which discloses a substantially flush mounted pressure gauge for sensing the pressure of fluid pressure pulses. The patented device includes a piezoelectric crystal 12 mounted beneath a flush layer of cement and is bonded to a metal rod. An output lead is connected to the rod for transmitting a signal from the pressure gauge which varies in accordance with pressure changes occuring in the crystal. However, it is important to note that the patent fails to disclose a simplified device for mounting a microphone pick-up head flush with the external skin of aircraft, which is capable of substantially eliminating vibration-induced noises.
It is therefore the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved mounting device for mounting a microphone pick-up head flush with the external surface of the skin of an aircraft, the mounting device being adapted to create a pressure seal through the skin of the aircraft.